writersworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Writer's Workshop Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. Specific Rules for Writer's Workshop Until this wiki grows much larger or someone complains, you are not required to cite sources. You are expected to cite sources for: * Direct quotations * Close paraphrasing * Examples of characters, scenes, etc. from published works * Unique ideas * Controversial subjects if you think an opinion might otherwise be discounted All articles using lists of ideas (such as characters, scenes, magic systems, and language) from books must be put in the category titled "Articles Citing Books or Movies." This does not apply to articles simply using quotes or paraphrasing from the book or movie with a footnote saying the source or, hopefully, every article would end up in that category. I think that books and movies should be linked to their Amazon page, but I also would like to eventually have pages discussing significant books, plays, poems, and movies from an author's perspective. All articles, without exception, must be put in at least one category. If none fit, then please create your own. With so few, and so unique, articles, this is the only way readers can discover what is on this wiki. Style The category "Naive Blunders" is now "Style and Content Errors". (By the way, I am half English and am therefore justified in putting punctuation outside of the quotation marks in writing, other than dialog.) I remember this as my least favorite title in the whole Writerium. It struck me as insulting. There were a lot of generalizations in Writerium articles (the original "Mary Sue" being an example). Think about all the examples you can before you write an article. Not all errors of a certain type are made the same way. Try not to generalize problems. Try to remember that you are not so much higher or better-educated than the people who are reading this. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community